Have A Little Faith In Me
by Hyperchan95
Summary: My First Fan fiction. It's been a year since Ziva left, but is she really gone and how did tony unexpectedly become a father to a five month old infant.
1. Chapter 1

**update**:got a beta now so...here's the story with all the corrections. thank you so much Laitie.

Note: I don't own NCIS or Any of It's character's. I only own the character's that come out of my own mind. If I did own NCIS Ziva would never have left, Jenny would still be alive, Gibbs would be married to wife number five aka Jenny, Delilah wouldn't exist and McGee and Abby would be together.

**Gibbs POV **

It was a Monday morning. DiNozzo was at his desk surprisingly early once again. Even Bishop seemed surprised at how early he was in. I had gotten in at 400hr and Tony was in just an hour later. It wasn't until two hours later that Bishop finally got to work with McGee showing up half an hour later. Now it was almost 1000hrs and McGee was back to trying very discreetly to be sent to Abby's lab (how they thought they were still hiding their on again, off again relationship I don't know and it was back on since Delilah broke-up with McGee). Bishop and I were analyzing Tony, trying to figure out what was wrong with him today. Something was definitely wrong with my senior field agent and truthfully I was done trying to guess what it was. So I yelled, "Tony, my office now," and started marching towards the elevator with Tony following me like a beaten dog.

As we entered the elevator, he gave me a smart ass remark about how he hadn't been in my office for a while. I slapped him on the back of the head for that one and he said, "Thanks, Boss. I needed that."

I shook my head and asked, "What's up with you today, DiNozzo?"

He gave me a saddened look and answered, "You don't remember... Today is the one year anniversary of Ziva leaving."

I looked at him, shocked. I couldn't believe I forgot what today meant to everybody. Including me. I was about to give Tony one of my say-everything-in-five-word speeches when he added, "And I received this in the mail." He handed me a envelope with a bloody hand print on it and inside was a letter that said as follows:

"Tony,

Take care of her. She will arrive at the office around noon. Her name is Tali Caitlin DiNozzo. Sorry I could not tell you. I did not know.

Love,

Ziva."

Along with the letter was an infant-sized Star of David necklace and a small picture of Ziva and a 5 month old little girl. The girl had Ziva's soft curls of dark brown hair and her beautiful skin complexion. But she had Tony's hazel eyes. I could tell this little one would be trouble. She was already showing off the Dinozzo signature smile. I looked at him to see he was tearing up a bit as he whispered, "She would have been two months pregnant when I left her in Israel."

I could tell he was starting to blame himself so I slapped him on the back of the head, before mumbling, "It's almost noon," and flipping the switch to start the elevator again.

**Notes:**

thanks to those who have read this already. Please continue the constructive criticism, but again please be nice. also here's some food for thought:

Was the bloody hand print on the envelope Ziva's?

Is she alive? Will she come back to Tony?

Will Tali turn Tony's life upside down or be exactly what he needed?

Is there a future for McAbby or is this just another romp?(my way of asking should I do a spin-off more focusing on McAbby, I have an Idea or two. Also should I wait until after this stories done/ close to done or jump right in?)

if you want to know stay tuned. also reader Idea's are welcome and they may get used. It makes it more fun for the reader if I know what they want.

Shout out and thanks to: Laitie, queenbee1711 and Mossad. you guys helped me so much.

TBC


	2. Just a Quick notice

hey, so I wanted to let you guy's know that I do have a beta tester now so... the second set of eye's and idea's will be helpful that also means that this story will have to go through two sets of eye's before being published so it may take long but if your patient a wonderful story will be on it's way for you guy. hope to post chapter 2 soon. Hyperchan95 


	3. Chapter 2

Okay here's the next chapter, have fun. thank's to Laitie for being a wonderful beta.

Note: is Gibbs married to Jenny? no. Okay then. I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Tony's POV**

I walked out of the elevator, slightly pissed. I couldn't believe that Gibbs forgot. Ziva was like a daughter to him, yet here he'd been thinking today was just another day. Some father he was. I'll do better with my daughter even if Ziva wasn't here. Though I really wished she was. What was she thinking, putting a child in my care? Things must have been really bad in Israel if she was sending our daughter to me. I sat at my desk and worked on paper work as I watched the clock slowly tick towards noon, waiting for Tali. I couldn't believe it when I read that letter. I had a daughter... named after Ziva's deceased sister and his own partner who was killed in the line of duty. I was shocked that Ziva had given Tali the middle name Caitlin. It showed great respect and love on her side. I was sad that she hadn't known she was pregnant when I left or that I hadn't noticed something off about her. I would have stayed and protected her and Tali from whatever now had Ziva sending our dear daughter to me. I hoped that Ziva, wherever she happened to be, wasn't hurt. That hand print on the envelope scared me.

It was 12:02 when the elevator and a woman, clearly of Israeli descent, walked out with a pink bundle wrapped up in her arms. She had long, straight, black hair twisted in to some kind of fancy braid. She had brown eyes. Not at all like Ziva's chocolate ones. She was wearing the typical Mossad uniform of a black tank top, gray cargo's, combat boots and a neutral green coat. She looked completely out of place in the NCIS building with its bright orange walls and men and women in suits.

I stood up, walked over to her and asked, "You bringing me my daughter?"

She looked me up and down before saying with a thick Israeli accent, " If you're the man Ziva called her little hairy butt, then yes. I would be."

I heard a chuckle coming from the direction of my boss' desk, and out of the corner of my eye I caught Bishop and McGee share an amused (if not slightly quizzical, on Bishop's side) look before they both smirked and Tim slunk off in the direction of Abby's lab.

I shook my head just the slightest before replying, "Yes, and how would my sweet cheeks be doing?"

The woman looked at me in shock as she realized this was a code I was familiar with before whispering, "She is fine. She says she will contact you to give you more details when it is safe. For now, she just wants you to take care of Tali. She is not safe in Israel anymore. Not once Director Elbaz found out that Ziva had given birth. She is determined to kill Tali. She says that Director David told her before he died to make sure his family lineage did not continue. Though Ziva believes that the truth is that Elbaz is upset with the fact that Eli never sired her a child."

Then she handed me the small pink bundle and I was able to get my first look at Tali. God, she was beautiful. She was fast asleep, wearing a small purple dress with a matching scarf around her small head. She really did have Ziva's hair. The lids of her almond-shaped eyes fluttered as she slept peacefully, her long brown lashes gently resting against her cheeks. I suddenly felt at peace and I wasn't going to let anything take this wonderful little Israeli princess from me.

I went over to Gibbs and asked, "Hey, Boss, want to hold your granddaughter?"

He gave me a sarcastic look before saying,"What do you think DiNozzo?" and picking the small girl out of my arms. He looked at Tali and said, "You are going to be a handful for your father with your mother's looks. Well we don't have to worry about boys, I guess. I'm sure you have inherited your mother's fighting spirit and I bet you have your father's love for life, and movies. Well just remember to go easy on him. He's flying blind here..."

As my boss continued to lecture my infant daughter, I went to thank the woman. But she was gone and all that was left was the black diaper bag I hadn't noticed earlier.

**Note:** Okay, so how we doing is the story still good? please leave a review but please be nice.


	4. Chapter 3

Note: I don't own NCIS or any of it's Characters.

Tony's POV

I watched as slowly the rest of the team came to see my little Tali. First Bishop came over and stood next to Gibbs looking uncomfortable as she watched Tali sleep in Gibbs arms and whispered,"You're part of the family too. Stop acting like the weird step-child and find your place"

She gave me a small smile, but I could tell she would be worse than Ziva when it came to fitting in. I went and sat back down until I heard the sound of heavy platform boots clomping towards the bullpen and saw a flash of black pulling a very scared looking McGee by the arm. I stood up, walked over to Bishop and grabbed my daughter. Walking towards Abby, I said, "Okay, Abby, before I give her to you, two things: First, let go of McGee. Then calm down."

Abby turned and whispered, "Whoops, sorry,Timmy. I'm calm can I hold her?"

I slowly walked over to Abby and handed Tali to her. Abby looked like she was about to cry as she rocked Tali back and forth and whispered, "Oh, Tony, she looks just like Ziva. What's her name?"

Ziva named her Tali CaitlinDiNozzo." That was the breaking point for Abby and the tears started to fall. She, like me, had lost two best friends, but had gained a small part of one. Yet it would never be the same. Though there was a chance one of those friends coming back to her, I didn't want to get her hopes up and then disappoint her. So I didn't tell her that Ziva might come back. I did say, "Abby, it's woman who brought Tali here says Ziva's okay and she'll contact us when she has a chance. She just needs us to take care of Tali and keep her safe."

She smiled and handed Tali back to me. Looking over at Gibbs, she said, "Permission to take the rest of the day off to prepare a surprise for Tony and Tali?"

Gibbs chuckled and said, "Sure. And why don't you commandeer McGee to help you out?"She looked at McGee with a huge smile, grabbed his hand and bolted out of the room. Whatever they were doing, I hoped I wouldn't regret giving Abby a spare key to my apartment.

***Flashback***

Two months after Ziva stayed in Israel:

Tony was sitting on his couch downing his second beer when he heard someone knocking on his door. He tried to ignore it, figuring it was Gibbs or McGee trying to cheer him up. Ignoring it didn't work. By the time he was done with his beer, he could still hear knocking. But this time it was mixed with the sound of a woman crying. He got up from the couch and opened the door to find Abby standing there, drenched from the rain, crying. She looked at him and said "Tony, I miss her too much. I can't do this again I can't lose my best friend again"

He hugged her, not caring that she was soaked. After a moment, he pulled her inside. They talked for a good two hours. Both were completely wasted by the time they fell asleep, Tony crashed out in his recliner and Abby curled in a ball on the couch sleeping like a rock.

***End Flashback***

Two days later, at work, he'd given her a spare key saying, "Any sister of mine shouldn't have to bang on my apartment door soaked in the rain to have a talk when she needs it."

Now, he went over to his desk where he found a bouncy seat with a note saying the following:

Just figured I would put this here, my boy. She's a Beauty. Bring her by later so I can say a proper hello and make sure she's healthy.

-Dr. Mallard.

Tony chuckled as he put his daughter in the pink, heart-covered bouncy seat and went back to work. He looked at his pile of paper work, deciding he would try and leave by five o'clock tonight.


	5. Chapter 4

N/A: is Ziva still there? no...then I don't own NCIS and it's character's. all rights go to it's creators. I only own little Tali.

Note: thank you so much for the help this chapter Laitie. I really don't think I could do this with out you.

Tony's POV

Tony turned off the car. That had been the slowest most nerve-wracking drive he had ever taken, but his daughter had slept the whole way home. Now he just had to figure out how to unhook her from this damn car seat Palmer had helped him install.

It took him 5 minutes, but he got it. Picking up his daughter, he went in to the building and caught the elevator up to his apartment. Upon arriving, he noticed his door was ajar. He drew his gun and opened the door.

The first thing he saw was Abby covered head to toe in purple paint, behind which he noticed McGee looking like somebody had tried to use paint to dye his hair blue and polka dot his clothes in green. Abby came over and gave Tony a hug and said, "Surprise! we made you a nursery!"

Tony laughed. "Looks more like you had a paint war."

Abby giggled. "Well, that may have happened, too." Abby started to drag Tony towards what used to be the guest bedroom, but was now the nursery.

Tony looked around, amazed at what he saw. The walls were painted a beautiful lilac purple with sky blue butterflies stenciled across the room to create a chair rail effect. At the top of the wall, in each corner and around the window, was ivy stenciled on in a neutral green color. In the middle of the room was a hanging cradle in the shape of a butterfly that was light pink in color with a baby blue canopy creating a tepee over the cradle. There was a changing station in the far left corner of the room that was made from white-washed wood with a purple cover on the mattress. There was a small white dresser already filled with clothes next to the changing table and a diaper pail with a laundry hamper that looked like a princess tower. The dresser had a pink teddy on it along with a picture of Ziva and Tony framed in a green wooden frame that said,"Family." In the other corner was a rocking chair made from white-washed wood and small bookshelf that had three wooden toys on the bottom shelf. There was a butterfly night light in the wall plug-in, a purple flower shaped lamp on the bookshelf and a toy chest next to the door. It was beautiful. Tony walked over to the picture, reached in his pocket and grabbed the picture of Ziva and Tali, tucking it in the corner of the frame.

Abby and McGee took this as there cue to sneak out and leave Tony to spend some quality time with his daughter. Tony barely noticed that they had left. He walked over to the rocking chair, took Tali out of her car seat, sat down with her and started to rock back and forth before saying,"I'm sure your Ima has sung this song to you before. But I think it's daddy's turn now."

He started to sing:

Laila laila, haru'akh goveret

Laila laila, homa hatzameret

Laila laila, haru'akh goveret

Numi numi, Kabi et haner

Numi numi, Kabi et haner

Laila laila

Numi numi, Kabi et haner

Laila laila, Itzmi et einayich

Laila laila, Baderech eilayich

Laila laila, Rachvu chamushim

Numi numi, Shloshah parashim

Numi numi, Shloshah parashim

Laila laila

Numi numi, Shloshah parashim

Laila laila, Echad haia teref

Laila laila, Sheni mech bacherev

Laila laila, Veze shenotar

Numi numi, Et shmech lo zahar

Numi numi, Et shmech lo zahar

Laila laila

Numi numi, Et shmech lo zahar

Laila laila, Haruach overet

Laila laila, Oma hatzameret

Laila laila, Rak at mechakah

Numi numi, Haderech reika

Numi numi, Haderech reika

Laila laila

Numi numi, Haderech reika

As he sang the last verse, Tali's eyes closed and she fell asleep. Tony smiled as kissed her forehead before gently placing her in her crib. He whispered, "Goodnight, Ha'bet sheli."

Turning around, he faced the woman that was standing in the corner of the room, saying, "I thought you were going to contact us when it's safe, Ahava."

Ziva moved out of the shadows and said "I was. Then Director Elbaz booked a flight to Washington DC. She's coming here, Tony. She found out my plan somehow and she's coming to get Tali."

Note: we'll you know the drill comment, Fav and Like.


	6. Notice

hi, everyone sorry I know people like this story a lot but I have a lot going on so I have to take a two week hiatus and then I should be back. 


	7. quick update

sorry for not posting chapters in a while had some personal things come up and then had a battle with writers block which i eventually won. I'm hoping to put up a simple short filler chapter in the next couple of days, so that you guys can have a little something to read while I try to get back in the swing and shot out a couple more chapters (bullet hole's not included). :) write more soon.

Hyperchan95


	8. Chapter 5

preNote: hi guys I'm backbr /Disclaimer, Is elbaz dead? no? then I don't own NCIS or It's character. just little tali.

Ziva's POV

Tony took two quick steps and put his arms around me in an embrace. I knew it was his way of saying 'shut up,' but it was comforting in a way that only Tony could make it. He lead me in to the other room and we sat down on the couch. He looked like he was about to cry, but he quickly put on a brave face and said,

"Tell me what happened. And start from the beginning."

I told him about how after he left, I had gone back to going through my past and coming to terms with my life and everything that had happened. I told him about how a month after he left, I found out that I was pregnant and I stayed under the radar. I went as far as to not have our daughter at a hospital. How when Elbaz found out, I created a protection detail for our daughter, but most of them had been killed. And then how I started a rebellion against her. Even recruiting her own daughter, who happened to be my half-sister and the woman who brought Tali to /I told him about how after getting her here, I found out that Elbaz was on her way and I had to get here first. By the time I was done, I was crying. He wrapped his arms around me and said,

"Tomorrow, you and Tali will come with me to work and we'll rally the troops. The family misses you. They will help. They love you just the same as when you left if not more so with some of them. Oh, and you'll meet Bishop."

After that, he led me to the bedroom, which was much different than the one in his old apartment. This one had a queen-sized bed and a old-time cinema vibe to it. I thought I would fall right asleep, but entering his room must have awoken old feelings, as he kissed me and we fell on to the bed and into each others' arms for a very passionate night of welcoming each other back into our lives.

note: tell me what you think. sorry I've been gone for so long.


End file.
